Why Rogue Goes to School
by PyrusAngel
Summary: Songfic: "That's What I go to School for" One-shot. Find out what happened after Apocalypse and what happens on the way to school when Kitty, Amara, and Jubilee insist on lisening to the Jonas Brothers. Crack if I had to say so my self but okay.


**What I go to School for**

Rogue sat in her room looking over her French 4 homework a large smile gracing her face. Though she was just a sophomore she excelled in the language after spending a few years in Baton Rouge, Louisiana with some of her friends, but that wasn't the only reason she had take to skipping some of the lower classes ever since a certain cajun had arrived as a transfer student into the senior class.

Yup, that's right Remy Lebeau other wise known as Gambit had joined the X-men after the entire Apocalypse fiasco, much to Logan and Scott's dislike. Days later the 19 year old arrived in the principle's office of her high school with the Professor saying that he still needed to finish out his senior year of high school, since he was banned from returning to Louisiana. From that point on Rogue had been trying extra hard in French even to the point of asking the cajun for help.

_--Flashback--_

"_Hey Swamp Rat?" Rogue called as she ended the deserted rec room._

"_'ello chere. W'at can dis he're cajun do fer such a luv'ly femme cuch as yer self?" Remy asked still shuffling a deck of cards in his hand, while lying across the three person couch._

"_Ah was wonder'in if yah're lazie ass could he'lp meh with my French homework?" Rogue asked him while sitting on the near by love seat._

"_Oui, Remy wouldn't be mind'in at all." Remy stated eagerly putting his cards away and joining her on the love seat._

_--End Flashback--_

That had only been the beginning of their on and off study nights, though the things said in French did vary after the homework had been finished. Suddenly Kitty Phased through the door toothbrush in her mouth while her books and school stuff was being shoved into her bag. The younger looked up shocked to see Rogue sitting there doing her homework.

"Rogue its 7:45 we gotta go!!!" Kitty yelled as she phased her feet into her shoes.

Rogue nodded and put her homework away into her bag before standing and grabbing Kitty's arm so the younger could phase them into the garage below them. They dropped into the back of Scott's car just as he was pulling out.

"Well it's about time." Scott scolded them quickly before leading the parade of car pooling cars down the drive.

Amara flipped on the radio catching the beginning of a Jonas Brother song, causing Jubilee who was in Jean's car, to scream and turn on their radio. The two blared the music causing Rogue to groan that was until she began to listen to the lyrics.

_Her voice is echoed in my mind  
I count the days till she is mine  
Can't tell my friends cause they will laugh  
I love a girl from senior class, whoa  
I daydream through my freshman math  
While she fills out her college apps  
She rule a world where we belong  
She'll have to drive us to the prom_

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But she is so amazing  
That's what I got to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for

Rogue blushed lightly as she looked out the window to see Remy on his red and black motorcycle smiling back at her. The untouchable mutant blushed again before turning her attention back to Amara and Kitty who were now shooting death glares at Kurt, Sam, and Bobby who were pretending to be the Jonas Brothers yet again.

_Her boyfriend's just turning 19  
But that doesn't bother me  
He's back at college out of town  
I find a reason to go round  
I climb a tree outside her home  
To make sure that she's alone  
She looks up and sees me there  
So I can't help but stop and stare_

That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But she is so amazing  
That's what I got to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for

"BOBBY!! SHUT UP!" Jubilee yelled after a few more minutes of the trio's bad singing.

"Aw you now you like it Lee Lee." Bobby shouted back causing Jubilee to raise her fists in anger at the bad nickname.

Rogue though was to busy thinking of how much this song sound like her life. Well if you switch the singer to being a girl and her not having a boyfriend and liking a guy in the senior class. Rogue sighed when she saw the school coming into view because Remy would turn off to the parking lot rather then go in the front door with them.

_Everyone that you see all day  
Knows you're looking at me in a different way  
I guess, that's why  
My marks are getting so high  
I could see those tell-tale signs  
Telling me that I was on your mind  
I could see that you wanted more  
When you told me that I'm what you go to school for  
I'm what you go to school for_

…_.._

"Alright kids get out!" Scott yelled as he clicked off his car effectively ending the song.

"Awwwwww." Amara, Kitty, and Jubilee groaned as they got out of the cars before the song ended.

Rogue got out without a word, though on the inside she was fuming at not knowing how the song ended. Rogue soon spotted out front with Risty and the other goths from their school. They all greeted her with the same nod of reconnection, and were all about the go into the school when a horn stopped the group.

Rogue turned to see Remy standing there on the back of his bike, his helmet tucked on the back of it. Remy looked right into Rogue's dark emerald green eyes emitting some kind of emotion that made Rogue's stomach clench.

"Swamp Rat." Rogue stated without moving forward toward him.

"Chere." Remy stated back with a know it all smirk gracing his features.

_She's made her choice, and I'm the one  
At least till graduation comes  
We drive past school to wave goodbye  
My friends, they can't believe their eyes_

The verse began off soft but suddenly some of the other senior girls pulled up in a bright pink convertible passed by the group causing Rogue's bright green eyes to about burst out of her head.

"Chere. You got some French homework you need to go do?" Remy asked holding out a helmet out to her.

Rogue just rushed forward and hopped onto the back of his motorcycle, taking the helmet as she went. She waved off a stunned Risty and crew as well as a fuming Scott and Jean. Kitty and Amara waved after her, while Amanda had to hold Kurt back from porting after the two.

_  
That's what I go to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
You can call me crazy  
But she is so amazing  
That's what I got to school for  
Even though it is a real bore  
Girlfriends, I've had plenty  
But she's the one that I need  
That's what I go to school for_

That's what I, what I  
What I go to school for

Rogue held tight to Remy's waist as he drove on forward taking her to who knows where. Suddenly the motorcycle below cut off below her causing Rogue's head to bolt up from Remy's back. Taking a breath Rogue's lungs were filled with salty sea air that caused her to sigh a loud.

"Wow chere Remy didn't know yah luved him dat much." Remy said with a smirk on his face.

"Ah do yah stupid head." Rogue laughed as she kissed his cheek, before hopping off and running toward the ocean.

"_Maybe I don't have to go to school everyday to be with him like this." _Rogue though as Remy came running up behind her grabbing her waist and tossing her into the ocean waves.

0202020202

Pyrus: Well it must be crack season cause that's what this is. That and boredom. Did you like it? Not Get it? Love it? Don't Care? Please drop a review I'd love it!!!!


End file.
